Lullaby for a Stormy Night
by Scarlett Oakenshield
Summary: America is scared of a thunderstorm, but luckily, big brother England is there to protect and comfort him. Contains child!America and big brother!England


_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! And I would recommend listening to "Lullaby for a Stormy Night" by Vienna Teng while reading! Also read and review!_

_Britain was gone. That's it. Gone. Dead. Never to return again. And there was nothing America could do. He missed him. He missed him. He missed him. _

_America tossed and turned. He could not sleep. It was storming outside. Thunder exploded and lighting flashed, and the rain slapped against the window. Britain was not there to comfort him. He always hated storms, and now was back to fearing them because Britain would not be there to comfort him ever again._

_ He hid beneath the covers, shivering, and fighting back the tears that threatened to emerge. Another violent lightening crack and boom of thunder. He needed Britain. He needed his big brother to hold him and sing to him like he once did. So he let his thoughts wander to when he was a child, on a night similar to this, back when Britain was here. _

A loud boom and a lightning strike woke the little boy with a start. He sat up quickly and looked out the window. Another lightening strike and a big boom. The frightened boy hid under his covers. He looked around. The dark room seemed big and threatening, and the shadow forms looked like monsters. He shivered and felt tears come into his eyes, he didn't like the storm. Another lightning bolt split the air outside his window, illuminating the room with an unearthly light, and the thunder growled loudly, and wind slapped the branches against the window, like a monster scratching, the rain pounding against the glass.

This was too much for little America. He jumped up and fell out of bed, hitting the hard wood floor painfully. He lay there and began to cry, when another lightning bolt cracked. He jumped up and ran out his door, running towards his big brother's room.

"Britain!" He cried, "Britain!" He opened the door. The blonde man sat up, "America, what's the-" thunder exploded and lightening flashed again. America screamed and jumped into his bed, burying his face in his chest, shivering and crying.

England cradled him and rubbed his back, "It's okay, it's just a little storm, there's nothing to be afraid of." He said. America continued to shake and cry as another strike and boom echoed and illuminated the room. This only caused the shivering boy to press closer, grabbing the front of England's shirt and burying his face in it.

"Make it stop, big brother!" England only held the frightened little boy close and rocked him, "Its okay," he said, "there's nothing to be afraid of. The storm is not going to hurt you." America held the handful of fabric tight in his tiny hands and looked up at England with his teary blue eyes. England smiled warmly, "As long as you're here in my arms nothing is going to hurt you, and you don't have to be scared."

The little child sniffed and hiccuped, tears still staining his face, "You pwomise?"

"Of course I do." England pulled America closer, and parted some hair from his eyes, and then he began to sing,

" Little child, be not afraid

Though rain pounds harshly against the glass

Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger

I am here tonight

Little child, be not afraid

Though thunder explodes and lightning flash

Illuminates your tear-stained face

I am here tonight

And someday you'll know

That nature is so

The same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

On forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you'll see

In the morning."

America was no longer crying. The tears slowly began to dry as England held him and rocked him, gently stroking his hair.

"Little child, be not afraid

Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon

And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams

I am here tonight

Little child, be not afraid

Though wind makes creatures of our trees

And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand

And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know

That nature is so

The same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

On forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you'll see

In the morning."

America slowly started to nod off to sleep. England's heart beat steadily against his cheek and it was a warm, comforting feeling for the small child. America knew he was safe in his big brother's arms. He would protect him no matter what.

England watched as the child, so tiny in his arms, started nod off, smiling, as he made his voice even softer,

"For you know, once even I was a

Little child, and I was afraid

But a gentle someone always came

To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears

And to give a kiss goodnight..."

_America slowly got out from under his covers and started to sing to himself, imagining England there with him, hearing his smooth voice and feeling him stroke his hair, imagining that he was in his brother's caring arms, imagining the steady heart-beat against him. _

"Well now I am grown

And these years have shown

That rain's a part of how life goes..."

Little America's wide blue eyes were still gazing up at the green pools of his brother's, but slowly, his lids were drooping as England continued to sing, rocking him gently.

"But it's dark and it's late

So I'll hold you and wait

'Til your frightened eyes do close,"

_America got out of bed and started to the window, singing along with Britain's lullaby, hearing his voice in his head. _

_"And I hope that you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_The same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_On forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you'll see_

_In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain'll be gone in the morning_

_But you'll still be here in the..." America could not finish, he sunk to the ground, hugging himself, curling up in a ball, and crying. _

"Everything's fine in the morning

The rain'll be gone in the morning

But i'll still be here in the morning."

England finished the song, and smiled down at his sleeping baby brother, who appeared to be smiling as he slept, breathing softly. He put him up on his shoulder, careful not to wake him, and he laid back down, kissing America on the temple.


End file.
